dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Fate vs Dormammu
Doctor Fate vs Dormammu is Universe's first off-season DBX. Description DC Comics vs Marvel! Power can be achieved in many ways, but opposing as a god is the most efficient! Who do you want to win? Kent Nelson/Nabbu/Doctor Fate Dormammu Introduction HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!!! NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX The hollow edges of the multiverse is like jelly filling. Can be wondrous but yet very messy. For some lucky customers however they are served with this treat by being guardians of the cosmos. But then there are some guardians who seek their own way of order, dirtying the once peaceful environment of the galaxy. When all seems to go to chaos, Lord Dormammu steps in to bring his own version of order to the universe. He does so by destroying underpopulated planets, erasing rather useful beings out of existence, and obliterating powerful beings who have a pint of power to stando up to him. But when there are tyrannical rulers, there are also prosecutors. Such as Nabbu, for he finds these unspeakable acts humiliating. Whence he was is against a fool in a special robe, so he had rather purposeful matters to attend to at the time. After a long and exhausting duel with the sorcerer Kent was prepared to return to Earth for his wife Lynda, until Nabbu's helmet started ringing at a massive frequency, locating a dark presence on the horizon. Fate came to a halt to a destination that appeared to be a collapsed nebula where Dormammu stood afoot. "Doctor Fate," the lord of chaos echoed. "It was by my doing for your sudden interruption, you have shown worthy to quench my thirst for power." This was no mere specter, it was yet another god! Fate ignited his palms with Nabbu's sealing spell to banish this fiend. Fight Here we goooo! Both gods clash causing all the life around the Dark Dimension to extinct, destroying the planets around them. Nelson reacted quick enough to use the Amulet of Anubis to incinerate fabric of existence around them. The dark lord shot back, vanishing through the void of his collapsing universe. Kent scanned around for any sightings of the dark lord phasing the source walls of the area into powerful spheres, penetrating the Lord of Order out into a new arena for both to clash in. It was a palish-gray surface moving rather slow, wait, moving? It appears that the sorcerers are now on a Star Destroyer, strolling through the galaxy. The warlock sliced the ship in half, causing a chain reaction between all the other Empire Cruisers to detonate. Kent caught onto a debris piece to gather the rest of the spaceship parts into a cluster, hurling them at the ruler. Dormammu simply swatted the destroyed ship pieces, incinerating them. The dark lord casted a possession spell, edging the helmet off of the Lord of Order. But the attempt was futile. Shocks stranded throughout Dormammu's inner core from the helmet's magical barrier's. "That's annoying," the ruler of the Dark Dimension stated. TBA Winner The winner of this DBX is: TBA Trivia * Universe was going for a "godly hero vs godly villain" for quite some time, so he decided to do his third favorite Marvel villain vs his second favorite DC hero! * He ISN'T''' '''doing this fight just to give Fate/ Dormammu a win. Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:God vs. Monster Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Ki vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Mythology themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights